gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
NAZV-X166 Infinity Gundam
|developed from=*NAZG-X156 Eternity Gundam *ZGMF-X66AF Liberation Gundam |developed into=*N/A |height=21.01 meters |power plant=*Nexus Chaos Particle Drive XX |armaments=*Beam Saber x 2 (mounted on Hips) *Retractible Heat Rod x 2 (mounted in forearms) *MMI-GAU2 "Vedo Picus" 76mm CIWS x 2 (mounted in the head) *"Gran Ragnarök-4" CP Beam Sword x 2 *"Kaiser" Rocket Anchor VII x 4 *"Wingstorm 3" Custom Twin CP Buster Rifle x 2 *RQM51 "Bassel" Beam Boomerang x 4 *"Izanagi and Izanami" Custom Dual Kotetsumaru Vibro-Katanas x 2 |system features=*Automated Weapon Control System *High-Mobility Aerial Tactics (HiMAT) System *NA-3 Omega Pulse Thruster *Full Burst System *Omega Force Program |unique aspects=*Atmospheric Flight |optional equipment=*"Verde Tempesta" CP Sub-Machine Beam Rifle x 2 **250mm grenade launcher Attachment x 2 |armour=*Gundanium Alloy *Enhanced Omega Force Armor |accommodation=Pilot only, cockpit in torso |known pilots=Ryujin Roma |affiliation=Equatorial Union |universe=Zero Era }}The NAZV-X166 Infinity Gundam (aka ∞ Infinity Gundam, Infinity) is the unit that is now redesigned for mid-range combat, by the scientist Katherine Berger who worked on restoring and upgrading it using data from ZGMF-X66AF Liberation Gundam after the battle with DFZ1-K150 Nix Calypso Gundam and was the unit to battle Kazuya Suzugamori's monstrous "Dark Gundam" DXZ2-Z200X Azazel Gundam in the final battle. During the final battle when Liberation was damaged, in a bold act Katherine in her Gundam rushed out holding before giving it to Ryujin to pilot for the final battle. This is also the final evolution of the "Eternity" of the series of mobile suits during Mobile Suit Gundam: The Fade of Eternity. Technology & Combat Characteristics A mobile suit developed specifically for Ryujin Roma, the Infinity Gundam incorporates the Eternity & Liberation into a single mobile suit, mixing speed and power with newer programs and systems. Unlike the previous models this unit carries the brand new "Nexus" Chaos Particle Drive system which uses two purple Chaos Drives in a similar way like 00 Raiser with Twin Drive System. Compared to both machines, the Infinity's General combat capability is enhanced and it is armed with two beam sabers attached to the forearms, Two CP large Beam blades Gaia similar to the Gaia Gundam's MR-Q17X "Griffon 2" Beam Blades. It also Retains some weapons and upgrades from the liberation including its high-speed thruster unit. The Infinity carries most of its weapons in each wing to let it be extremely agile and fully equipped to battle multiple enemies at once and has multiple vernier rockets installed throughout the body. It also carries a buster rifle which can split into three highly powerful rifle cannons at once which each of them has enough firepower to take out a large group of enemy mobile suits at once. Armaments *'"Windstorm 3" Custom Twin CP Buster Rifle' :Rifles capable of destroying entire waves of targets, they can be stored in the each wing, they can split apart they deal less damage towards targets but can fire at a higher rate and at more targets quicker, unlike the previous model it has an extra barrel to blast wave on top of that. :The Buster rifle can split into three rifles which fire high-caliber blasts to devastate multiple enemies at once however they can also link up weapons capable of destroying objects several miles in size, like a space colony or a moon base firing single heavy shots at a time. *'Retractible Heat Rod Whips' :It's a close combat weapon are segmented whip-like heat rods. When activated the material becomes super-heated, allowing it to cut and burn through armor. A single swipe with this weapon can cut through a small ship. They are also used to deliver powerful electrical shocks to opponents. *'"Kaiser" Rocket Anchor VII' :These anchors can be used to grapple a unit and are powerful enough to allow the Infinity to swing the captured unit over a small distance. Each back elbow and foot, for a total of four rocket anchors attached to the body. : The mobile suit itself can use the cable to drain the energy out of the enemy suit through the claws to send an electric shock to overload the reactor for it to explode or be used to smash the enemy or throw enemy mobile suits. :Attached cable is coated with a special polymer that allows the pilot to adjust the physical properties of the mobile suit they also carry release units in which the pilot can break the connect between the mobile suit and the cable. *'"Gran Ragnarök-4" CP Beam Sword' : Equipped on the back with two swords stored in each of the wings, when not in use. While not as big as a normal variation of the Raganork-3 blades, it can still do massive damage to the targets. They are lighter than there buster blade counterpart losing the defensive side of the blade for faster and lighter movements. *'"CP" Beam Sabers' :The site carries two beam sabers on its forearms, each enhanced with Chaotic Particle to be able to boost the output of energy, to let the blades burn brighter than before, which helps the slicing ability. *'250mm Grenade Launcher' : The beam rifle is fitted with an underslung grenade launcher, which can fire a variety of grenades. These grenades are ideal mid-range anti-mobile suit weapons able to destroy multiple enemies at once. *'MI-GAU2 Heavy CP "Vedo Picus" 150mm CIWS' :As with most other mobile suits, the Infinity features two head-mounted heavier modals of MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS guns, which are used to shoot down incoming missiles and enemy heavier armed units at close range than before. *'"Verde Tempesta" CP Sub-Machine Rifle' :However not as powerful as the Normal CP Rifle, the Infinity is outfitted with two wrists mounted beam rifles on the hips. :It is composed of 2 barrels so it can be fired rapidly for a higher hitting rate, his beam rifle can inflict severe damage, if not destroy a standard mobile suit such as the RGFQ-121 Barrett and R2A-2011B Alexander Aries. *'RQM51 "Bassel" Beam Boomerang' :Infinity like the Eternity Gundam is equipped with two beam boomerangs, each stored on each of the wings. It is a throwing weapon that uses the physics of a boomerang to return to the owner, often catching enemy units by surprise during the heat of battle. *'"Izanagi and Izanami" Custom Dual Kotetsumaru Vibro-Katanas' :A pair of two destructive and unbreakable vibro-katanas that are named after the legendary Japanese deity, Izanagi, and his wife, Izanami. They are used for close range combat. :These weapons are also capable of cutting through shields and barriers alike, like Amaterasu Sigma Anti-Warship Sword and the Omega Force Armor, a countermeasure in the event that enemies use the armor against the Ragnarök. A beam weapon mounted along the two edges of the blade which heat up the metal to the temperature of 1500°C, the beam itself reaches a temperature of 4000°C, hot enough to melt solid carbon. :Using the Chaos Drive the blades can form a beam blade over the whole surface of the katana to boost their cutting strength. Additionally, the katanas have thrusters built into the handles, this allows for the weapon to be thrown and then be "drawn" back to the suit. The thrusters draw power from the sword's battery which is recharged when held by the Gundam. System Features *'Enhanced Omega Force Armor' :This Gundam has a new non-magnetic armor, made to withstand great amounts of damage, also, the effects of the armor itself when a beam hits it, the area where it was hit glows red, if not attacked in that area for at least four minutes it will cool down and return to normal. :When the infinity activates the Omega Force Program it is capable of deflecting beam fire or reflecting shots back to their source. Due to this coating, the mobile suit is able to block beam weapons ranging from a beam rifle blast to a Positron Blaster Cannon round, however, it can be melee attacks such as direct strikes. The force system has only been active for 15 mins before the mobile suit reverts to normal, also, during this system, it turns into a bright gold color. *'Operating System' :The Eternity Gundam uses the G'''eneration '''U'nsubdued 'N'uclear Drive 'A'ssault 'M'odule'' complex operating system. This system assists in keeping the Omega Force System and Omega Pulse Thruster in check alongside regular mobile suit operating. *'''NA-3 Omega Pulse Thrusters : The final evolution of the NA-1 Alpha Thruster integrated from the Liberation's skill systems and weaponry from the blueprints able to make a new set to replace the outdated Alpha thruster units. :The new upgrades include a higher degree of speed taking full advantage of the Chaos particle drives in its back as it forms a bright red with bright orange outline wings like dust behind it gives off the light, that which resembles the "Wing of Light" system when it activated. :It utilizes the wicked speed of the engine is more than double that of the Alpha able to outpace most any other mobile suits, during combat. The G-Forces from the thrusters will put a lot of strain on the pilot, producing the acceleration of about 30 g's of force which if the pilot isn't fully prepared for the force of the speed from the thrusters, it may even kill the pilot if not careful enough. *'"Nexus" Chaos Particle Drive' :Nexus Drives performed chaos particle generation at such a high amount of power it links two drives together in sync with each other in which, the mobile suit that wields it can reach greater thresholds in particle generation then normal. This technology implements a mathematical formula to double the output of energy flowing out of it.The Nexus Drive has a enhanced its CP Particle production to which it doubled by 300% which factors into the faster reaction time, much longer during battle and firepower to enemy mobile suits. Operational History Classified file about Operational. Notes & Trivia *The Name "Infinity" (symbol: ∞) is a concept of endless time. Is an abstract concept describing something without any limit and is relevant in a number of fields, predominantly mathematics, and physics? The English word infinity derives from Latin infinity, which can be translated as "unboundedness", itself calqued from the Greek word appears, meaning "endless". :* The new Omega Force Program's color change and defense system were based on the Anti-Beam Reflection System and color of the ORB-01 Akatsuki Gundam color of reflective gold. :* The first gods Kunitokotachi and Amenominakanushi summoned two divine beings into existence, the male Izanagi and the female Izanami, and charged them with creating the first land. To help them do this, Izanagi and Izanami were given a spear decorated with jewels, named Ame-no-nuboko (heavenly spear). Category:Equatorial Union Category:Zero Era Category:Gundam Category:Eternity Series